<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lo que Él quiere by Endriya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039007">Lo que Él quiere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endriya/pseuds/Endriya'>Endriya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endriya/pseuds/Endriya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El primer encuentro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lo que Él quiere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola!<br/>Aquí está mi primer 'fic' en español.<br/>Solo deseo decir que español no es mi lengua materna, así que siento que quizás hay errores en la gramática etc.<br/>¡Diviértete!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era una sala subterránea inmensa, con un techo abovedado de una roca gris que hacía eco todos los sonidos que sonaban desde el suelo muy profundo y daba al salón una pesada solemnidad. La sala era forrada por unas cajas de cristal de varias alturas y anchos, todos los que contenía distintos artefactos del pasado retorcido de los que se llaman la humanidad. Todos los objetos tenían una importancia o significado en aquella historia, desde el frasco cerámica que había sido el primero en el mundo, hasta las maravillas de la tecnología que había cambiado la vida humana para siempre. Eran los últimos tesoros de unas épocas olvidadas, y eran invaluables.<br/>
Pero el hombre que los había cuidado durante tantos años no los hizo caso mientras corría con cansancio hasta la puerta al fin de la sala. Con su cuerpo liviano, parecía que el hombre no era más que un espíritu, pero era real, con una juventud en sus acciones que no iba a conservar, y un aspecto cadavérico que nunca iba a dejarlo. Respiraba superficialmente al aire sangriento que, aun tan hondo en la tierra, llevaba el olor de la pólvora, carne quemado y destrucción gratuita de la guerra por encima.<br/>
Aunque el curador había estado solo, no permanecía sin compañía porque había entrado otra figura. Era un hombre rarísimo, no por su aspecto común y corriente, con la piel aceitunada y el pelo negro, sino por su aura que llenaba completamente la sala enorme. Su poder irradiaba de su forma ordinaria y llevaba una atmósfera enigmático e indescifrable y, cuando hablaba, su voz resonante tenía una honestidad indiscutible.<br/>
—Esta cerrada —dijo, haciendo referencia a la puerta al fin de la sala, opuesto a la que había usado él mismo.<br/>
Por fin, el hombre flaco se detuve, solo unos metros de la puerta. Giró y miró a su compañía nueva, su adversario actual.<br/>
—¿Qué quiere? —resollaba con toda la sospecha que se habría esperado.<br/>
—Tu lealtad.<br/>
Frunció el ceño.<br/>
—¿Por qué usted quiere mi lealtad? ¿Qué puede dar a usted alguien como yo?<br/>
No pareció que el nuevo hombre le molestase su actitud hostil, pero también era difícil ver sus emociones en general.<br/>
—Tienes algunas habilidades que encontraré útiles. Y pasiones también. —Indicó sus alrededores impresionantes de manera tranquila pero el otro no compartió la quietud.<br/>
—¿Por qué se comporta como si me conociera?<br/>
—Te he conocido durante muchos años, bueno, décadas —contestó.<br/>
El hombre delgado tembló, perturbado.<br/>
—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó otra vez.<br/>
—Tú.<br/>
—¿Para hacer qué?<br/>
—Voy a construir un imperio —dijo el hombre de pelo negro—. Un de toda la raza humana.<br/>
Pero el otro había recuperado un poco de su coraje y resopló mientras negó con la cabeza.<br/>
—Pues, mucha suerte, pero no estoy interesado.<br/>
—¿No? ¿No quieres hacer algo honorable por primera vez en tu vida? —Esto hizo detener al historiador, quien miró cuidadosamente a su visitante.<br/>
—Todavía no lo comprendo. ¿Qué quiere de mí?<br/>
—Tu vida —contestó el hombre como no era algo importante.<br/>
Los ojos oscuros del curador atrapado lanzaron por todo el salón, pero aún no pudo fugarse.<br/>
—No quiero dársela a usted.<br/>
—Me la das, o yo la cojo.<br/>
Se tambaleó atrás hacia la puerta cerrada, no por la esperanza de que mágicamente no fuera cerrada, pero por la seguridad de tener más distancia entre él y el otro. La madera se sentía fría contra sus manos temblorosas como el vidrio de las cajas circundantes.<br/>
—Quiere decir que puedo vivir un esclavo o morir hoy. No es una elección agradable —se quejó.<br/>
—Es de tu propia voluntad libre.<br/>
—¡Mi voluntad libre! —Resopló otra vez—. ¿Qué elección hay?<br/>
Pareció afligido mientras su compañero siguió mirándolo fijamente. Finalmente, se produjo un cambio en el aire de la sala y asintió su cabeza bajo la mirada firme.<br/>
—Pues, no soy un hombre moral.<br/>
—No deseo que seas un hombre moral.<br/>
—Ayudaré en su imperio —anunció, con el máximo dignidad que pudo. El otro hombre sonrió y volvió a la puerta de su llegada.<br/>
—Entonces, ¡ven! Tenemos que hacer mucho. —Ya estaba alejándose.<br/>
El delgado lo dio una mirada larga con tanto humor como incertidumbre, una ironía pequeñita en su cara.<br/>
—Está loco —dijo entre los dientes, al mismo tiempo que se dio prisa para alcanzar al hombre misterio.<br/>
Este hombre rió, un ruido bajo, penetrante e inhumano.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>